Dare for Distance
by non dairy creamer
Summary: Although the distance is daring, we both know how to drive. SONGFIC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

_He couldn't figure it out. She was real, he had the perfect girl of his dreams and she was all his. They were in love and completely head over heels. For the last two years of high school, they were named "favorite couple." But neither of them cared about labels. They were in love and that was all that mattered. _

_They graduated today and were ecstatic for the fact they were set free from school and weren't looking for anything further but their relationship and possibly, maybe college somewhere in their future. But right now, it was just them. Everyone around was continuing their conversations but the two of them were silent. They stood there just staring at each other. She moved closer to him and then whispered in a scared voice._

"_I'm going to university."_

-

He closed his eyes and winced, remembering her four painful words that would change them forever. The pair were having a long-distance relationship at the time. They both could see the strain it was putting on the relationship, but they didn't care. They would overcome the fact that she was in Houston, Texas and he was in California. They loved each other that much and neither doubted the other in the commitment category.

She was doing wonderful. She loved her life at university and her new friends. When he would talk to her, she'd shy away from talking about her guy friends, not wanting to make him feel replaced by the cute southern boys she'd met at college that meant _nothing_ to her compared to him. She missed him a lot and he missed her. Although the distance was daring, they both knew how to drive.

He saw where she was coming from. He'd love to be in a new environment with new faces and new sights. But he was stuck in California with a high school degree and a bedroom in his parent's house. They both had been on the same both since day one; new places and new experiences. She got to sail the boat, while he stayed on the shore waiting for her to return home. He knew that every Friday night, at seven-thirty, she'd be at his doorstep and she seemed as if she had run back to all things she had in this small California town.

They couldn't make up for the lost times that they both had apologized for millions of times. Although they knew all this time away from each other could mean loss of experience together, he sacrificed that for her. He loved her that much. He'd see her for a day and a half and then she'd be gone again. He hated the fact that this extremity was the center of his day.

Mondays; he sleeps away, praising God for the fact he saw her for even that short amount of time.

Tuesdays; he lays awake, thinking about her and not being able to get her off his mind.

Wednesdays; they are the worst.

Thursdays; he reminisces the times they'd spent together… he thinks about the next day.

Fridays; he sees her face and his heart repairs itself…

_And he can't breathe._

-

I got the concept and came to the conclusion  
That the top floor was just an illusion  
To the fact that I got this break in my back  
That I can't get out, I can't figure out how  
You appeared right in front of me before you  
Marched down south a university  
Is where you spent your daylight  
But we're both just waitin' for this Friday night

Although the distance is daring,  
We both know how to drive

Oh, we can't make up for the lost times  
That we both apologized for  
I can't stand the fact that this extremity  
Is the center of my day

I see where you're comin' from, we've been  
On the same boat since day one  
I see how like to run  
Back to things that got you here, oh!

Although the distance is daring we both  
Know how to drive

Oh, we can't make up for the lost times  
That we both apologized for  
I can't stand the fact that this extremity  
Is the center of my day  
You're the center of my day

Mondays, I sleep away  
Tuesdays, I lay awake  
Wednesdays, are the worst  
Thursdays, I reminisce  
Fridays, I see your face  
And I can't breathe.


End file.
